


Tons de vermelho, verde e azul

by HikariMinami



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: RGBY appreciation fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Com eles, Yellow atingia a cor que quisesse.





	Tons de vermelho, verde e azul

Quando pequena, Yellow pintava suas aquarelas com tons de amarelo: o brilho solar refletido no rio, nos Magikarps e, por vezes, na própria floresta; era sua cor preferida. Agora, porém, dedicava-se também a outras.

_Vermelho, verde, azul._

Vermelho do pôr-do-sol, do fogo. Verde da flora, da serenidade. E azul da água fluida. Cores que, em dado momento, encantaram-na. Juntas, brilhavam como a neve, porém, ao contrário desta, eram calorosas.

E, com elas, Yellow atingia qualquer tonalidade. Por vezes pintava obras harmoniosas, leves; em outras, arriscava tons contrastantes. Algumas poucas eram abstratas, pesadas aos olhos — talvez aborrecesse quem as visse.

Não obstante, eram todas importantes em sua vida. Momentos que a marcaram de alguma maneira — em tons de  _vermelho_ ,  _verde_  e  _azul_.


End file.
